List of Glitches on Club Penguin
This page is for posting any Glitches found on Club Penguin. * Please do not remove outdated glitches. This page is for every glitch ever discovered. * "If a glitch does not work please don't post Does Not Work or Works 100%." Sky Sledding Glitch * Log on to http://play.clubpenguin.com/load.swf * Go to the mountain, go on Ridge Run(4 Player Sled Race) * Make sure the race is real laggy and glitchy(penguins don't trip over rocks) * If you're lucky enough, once you get to the finish line, you will slide too far, and end up sky sledding. * You won't get your money and you will have to log off to escape. * Here's a screenie: Walk On Paths * Go to the Mountain and click on one of the sled runs. * While your penguin is walking there, pull out your map. * When the background changes and the sled starts going downhill, click on the Town. * When the Town is loading, rapidly press enter. * Your penguin will go there as normal, to walk on the paths now, just hold down enter while walking into another room and you will just stand on the paths. * Hope you suceed in doing this! Walk On Walls and In The Sky This glitch has been fixed. * Go to the Mountain and click on one of the sled runs. * While your penguin is walking there, pull out your map. * When the background changes and the sled starts going downhill, click on the Town. * When the Town is loading, rapidly press W. * Your penguin will walk up to the top left corner of the screen. You can travel to other locations afterwards,most of which you can just press W again in to walk into the sky. More Walking On Walls * This requires zoom in from internet explorer 7 * Go to any room on clubpenguin and walk to the right corner * Now use the zoom (on the far right corner) and zoom in till about a quarter of clubpenguin is white. When its white all you see are penguins names. * Now, click anywhere in the white, then unzoom * Your penguin should be on the wall, you will either need to leave the room or rezoom to move. Snowballs Through The Wall * Go to the Ice Rink. * Throw a snowball at any area below the bottom wall of the rink. * The snowball will disappear behind the wall. * THIS IS ALL A LIE Walk the Lighthouse Walls whats the lighthouse Edit Someone Else's Igloo First, go to your igloo, click on edit, and use your buddy list to go to another igloo, you should be able to move their Furniture around. This does not appear on other player's screens, only on the person who is changing their buddy's igloo.this has been fixed The Green Commander Just say something that begins with green commander i.e. 'green commander just ate ten pizzas', your text will jump around if you walk around. Snowballs on Top of Water Go to the Iceberg and throw a snowball into the water. The snowball will not go under water, it will stay on top, as if the ocean was solid. Stand Next to The Dock Sign In The town Go into the Night Club and walk away. Start rapidly click on the top right corner of the door even while the Town is loading. You should end up in front of the sign near the Dock. Do Special Dances Without Hats Get undressed and exit out of Player Card. Click on your player card, and change to clothes which alter you dancing or waving, don't close out of it, and then dance. Try doing this with a propeller cap! Make Your Parrot Come to You For this trick you will need a stuffed parrot and a tour guide hat. First, equip your parrot. Then, take it off, but don't close the player window! Now put on your tour guide hat, but still leave the player window open. Now, do the wave emote and your parrot will fly to you! (Note: This might be an easter egg put in by the Club Penguin Crew, but this is very unlikely) Note: a penguin named gbpengu (thats me) put on a belt maracas and all sorts of things, opened player card, took off everything, and noticed that the bird and clothes looked as if they were throwing a snowball while doing the glitch. Sled on Bunny Hill With 4 People Go to the Mountain, go on Ridge Run, you need to press yes twice, if you done it right, the box will still be there, if not, you didn't press it twice, immediatly head of to the Bunny Hill area, go there, say yes to playing it, and when the 3 other spaces are taken, you are playing it with 4 other penguin, note that since other penguins are on the ridge run, you can't have 4 penguins viewing the bunny hill track at once, if you want to do it with other tracks (2 Penguins on Ridge Run ect.) just follow the instructions still but remember that the amount of penguins depend on which track first chosen (Express/Bunny Hill = 2 Penguins, Ridge Run = 4 Penguins, Penguin Run = 3 Penguins) Does not work anymore! Ghost Snowballs To do this, simply throw a snowball, and move when you are scooping it, the snowball will throw itself! --67.181.157.110 07:35, 15 March 2008 (UTC) ---- Nubbing R.I.P. NUBBING: Thanks to CP Update, nubbing is no more. *weeps* Walk Through Fire 1. Go Directly On Left Side of Bonfire 2. Then Click On Catchin Waves & You Will Walk Throough Fire! Category:Community Giant Bracelet R.I.P. Bracelet: Thanks to CP Update, Giant Bracelet is no more. *weeps hysterically* Dance and Talk With The Newspaper 1. Go to cove then click on catchin waves 2. Quickly open the newspaper 3. When the message "Do you want catch some waves?" appears, click on no 4. Go to a place where you can see yourself with the newspaper opened 5. Open the newspaper and press "D" 6. You're dancing! 7. Now, go send a question to Aunt Arctic 8. While writing it, press TAB on your keyboard 9. Now you can type in anything you want! Standing In Front of Path Ways 1. Go to bunny hill and quickly open the map 2. Stay pressing (don't hold down) SHIFT+CTRL 3. When the race starts, wait 5 seconds and click on Town 4. Still pressing SHIFT+CTRL, go to any path way of town 5. Try clicking on the night club door while in a Path way... Sliding 1. Be sure to don't be at the Ice rink 2. Hold down + (plus) on your keyboard 3. That should taggle your screen 3. Click as many times you can in the place you want to slide Make Everyone Say Lots of W's 1. Hold down + (plus) on your keyboard 2. That should toggle your screen 3. Go to anywhere 4. Wait until someone say something 5. It will say lots of w (wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww). Let Other People See You Doing Special Dances Without Clothes This ISN'T A HACK! It's only a cool glitch. 1. You must have a slow computer 2. If don't, there are chances that the glitch dont work. 3. Hold down + (plus) on your keyboard 4. That should taggle your screen 5. While holding down +, put a clothing item that gives you a special dance 6. Still with your player card opened, press D on your keyboard 7. Close your player card PS.: Only other people can see this, try doing it in a Lan House with a friend. =Phantom Penguin= #Go to the full-screen Club Penguin http://play.clubpenguin.com/load.swf #Go anywhere. #Make sure you are wearing two or more items. #Click on your player card and take off everything,put on your tour-guide hat and Don't close your player card! #Then wave!You will see your clothes throwing a snowball! =Bypass Ultimate Safe Chat= * 1. Go Into A Non-Talking Server * 2. Click On The ? In The Lower Right Hand Corner * 3. Uncheck The Ultimate Safe Chat * 4. Go Into Another Room & You Can Talk! *Note: No on else can see you talking unless they do this as well. =Wave with the other side= * Open your player card and take off everything.Then close it. * Re-open your player card and put on your lasso. Don't close your player card!! * Then dance! (press 'D' on your keyboard) =wave with laso= *1.take off all of ur clothes. *2.take out laso but don't close the player card. *3.press the wave button three times. *4.close player card and wave again. *5.if u did it right then u will wave with the laso in ur hand. =Zombie Neck Item= * 1. Play Club Penguin in full screen. (Press F11 in Firefox) * 2. Put on a neck item (i.e. Scarf). * 3. Open your player card. * 4. Take off the neck item. DON'T CLOSE THE PLAYER CARD!!! * 5. Put on an inflatable duck. * 6. Without closing your player card, dance. Make sure your penguin faces down. * 7. Your neck item should float away, twist right and return still facing right. This can also work with instead of putting on the duck, put on the tour guide hat and instead of dancing, wave. =Aqua Grabber Bubbles= * 1. Play Aqua Grabber. * 2. Find one of places where you can get air underwater. * 3. Slam against the wall next to it while going up at the same time. * 4. You should find your ship still using bubbles to move while in the air. =Giant Floating Items= * 1. Go to a Ultimate Safe Chat world. * 2. Go to a room with a free item or a pin. * 3. Click on that pin. When they ask you if you want it or not, don't answer and don't close the message. * 4. Keep on pressing Tab until the yellow box is around your "Home" icon. * 5. Press enter. * 6. Now wherever uyou walk you will see that giant free item of pin! =Telekinetic Jackhammer= * 1. Open your player card and put on a Hard Hat or a Mining Helmet. * 2. Close the player card. * 3. Open the player card again. * 4. Take off the Hard Hat (or Mining Helmet) and put on an Inflatable Duck. DO NOT CLOSE THE PLAYER CARD! * 5. Make sure you can see yourself and then press D to dance. * 6. Your Jackhammer should be working in front of you. * 7. Try mixing and matching different items to get different possibility's. =Getting Rid of Friend Requests= * 1.Get a friend request (DON'T OPEN IT!) * 2.Go in a long room. * 3.Pick an entrance to go in,and go as far as you can from it. * 4.Start walking to the entrance and while walking to the entrance,open up the player card. * 5.Make sure it is NOT some one you want to add,and don't press no. * 6.Once you left the room,the friend request is gone! you can repeat doing this. =the sound emote glitch= the sound emote can make your penguin run. just follow those simple moves: 1. go on a glitchy place, (a place with a lot of penguins, that makes you lag) like the Pizza Parlor . 2. express the sound emote by pressing "e" and "t" on the keyboard. 3. and now, quickly go to an other spot in the pizza palror . 4. watch how your penguin runs. other pengins can see this.